Home Schooled
by fitjess
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Reneesme is a sponge for knowledge. Edward and Bella and Cullen's are Happy for the time. Fluff. Fun. Romance. Rated M for sex. One-shot for now...maybe more later.


**A/N: I have no idea what I am doing :) Hopefully this all works out correctly. Obviously this is my first story. Let me know what you think. It has some sexual content at the end. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. This story contains spoilers of Breaking Dawn if you haven't finished it yet.**

I knew I had about twenty solid minutes before Edward would be back. Alice called me from the house and said she could see their return by 3:16 AM. I had Reneesme sleeping over with Esme, Alice and Rosalie-a well constructed girl's night by Alice. She had infiltrated on my 'Welcoming-Edward-home-from-hunting-with-the-boys-all-week' party and forced me to allow her to help in the planning of such shenanigans.

"Bella, I have been married for what, eighty years now? You have been married for four. I have seen what is to happen if you weren't so lucky to have me as a sister. Trust this; you are in dire need of some instructions," She paused to think a fraction of a second. I can only imagine the vision she was reviewing in her mind. "…Some serious hair removal will definitely be required" She added with some discontent then abruptly changed her expression to ecstatic, she started clapping her hands and jumping up and down before saying "and definitely a fair amount of shopping."

I sighed, exasperated. If I was still a new born, I could hold her down until she'd surrender trying to get me to go shopping and play 'dress up Bella.' I had truly hoped my Alice troubles would dissipate after I became a vampire but she was just as fervent as ever. She never ran out of energy trying to get someone to have some fun. How does Jasper do it? Everyday? My newborn strength had worn off considerably now and I was relinquished to admit defeat when it came to Alice. She was just so damn pushy. I had this incredible vampire mind that was so easily exhausted by all her resources.

It turns out I was particularly grateful she had asked Reneesme to sleepover. She would probably wake up from the sounds I planned on making with my husband when he returned. I missed him.

A lot.

Our cottage, which we still lived in for Charlie's sake, was small and Reneesme had excellent hearing. Her room was right next to ours. She was barely four years old now but she looked like a twelve year old girl whose mind's capacity resembled that of her father.

She could remember anything and everything. Already Edward had taught her over 70 different languages and dialects. She was the ultimate sponge of knowledge. She wanted to know _everything_ while she forgot _nothing_. Jacob seemed to be a tad jealous -though he'd never show it to Reneesme- that she was to complete Carlisle's 'Home School for Half-Vampire Children-slash-Werewolves who Dropped Out of High School Private Education K through 12' by the time she was five years old. Alice made up the title, not to mention the many signs and insignia that were posted throughout the house. She even had an elephant as the mascot for their little school. She insisted that while elephants were extremely large like Jacob and the other werewolves, they had infallible memories like that of Reneesme... Any excuse for Alice to decorate something.

Jacob started attending school with Reneesme when she was on her 'eleventh grade' and she immediately surpassed him in letter grades and tests. While he was completely happy for her, some part in the back of his mind was a little put out by being out-done by a four year old who looked like she was twelve- in every subject except Rosalie's shop class.

Everybody had their own part in school, though Edward and Carlisle taught the most classes. Naturally Edward taught Languages, music and geography. Edward _mysteriously_ chose to teach all of Reneesme's favorite subjects.

It was no surprise who her father was when at just 2 years old; Reneesme picked up Jasper's guitar and played it like Steve Vai. These days she could be seen playing any instrument she picked up in perfection. I could not be prouder of anyone. _MY_ child, a musician. I was mostly grateful my genes didn't hinder Edwards.

Reneesme and Edward often composed entire orchestras of music together. Last Christmas, Edward turned his old room in the Cullen's house into a recording studio. Reneesme spent a great deal of time in there recording different parts of her compositions so eventually it would sound like the entire symphony was playing when it was only Reneesme playing all the instruments.

Edward also fought with Rosalie to teach Geography. Reneesme was enthralled by her curiosity of the rest of the world. They ended up _co_-teaching it because Rosalie had indeed been many more places and seen much more of the world than Edward. Edward being Edward would not concede in the least to letting anyone else _fully_ teach Reneesme one of her favorite topics. I even sat in on these classes because often Alice and Rosalie, even Esme sometimes would show up wearing authentic clothes, jewelry, make up and hairstyles of the women in different places of the world. By the time she was two; Reneesme could tell you any country and several major cities with in that country on the planet. She literally memorized the globe.

We went on the most interesting field trips around the world. Rosalie was an expert on all things worldly. After much maneuvering and with Jacob's help, Rosalie got Reneesme to try all the plethora of different food around the world. I definitely didn't envy her that. I probably wouldn't have tried chicken feet when I was human. Ahhh, lovely, _interesting_ China.

Reneesme still preferred to hunt with Jacob or me, even more than that she preferred human blood. She would often ask Grandpa Carlisle to buy her some blood from the hospital. Esme and Carlisle were the worst spoiling grandparents of all time. Reneesme whole-heartedly took advantage of that.

I know that Reneesme was so interested in the outside world because even though she had the most loving of parents, uncles, aunts and grandparents, she was incredibly lonely. Going everywhere and anywhere in the world didn't fill that void completely. Because of her insubstantial growing pace, she wasn't allowed to really go to school or experience any part of a natural childhood with normal kids. Time was moving so fast for her that she was terrified that her life was slipping away from her. She had yet to realize, she would live forever.

Jacob of course, Seth, Sam, Quil and Embry were her best buddies and all but Sam were her classmates. Even Leah had come around enough to secretly fall in love with Reneesme too. Reneesme kept in touch with many of the vampires who came to stand with us 4 years ago and she had Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Emily and Billy for human friends. Quil brought the 6 year old Claire over enough to play with Reneesme but Claire's parents were becoming a little uncomfortable with all vampires around.

Reneesme loved and was loved by many but it didn't seem to be enough for her. Before bed at night she would put her sad hands on my face showing me glimpses of everything she was missing, trying not to cry. She told me I was not to tell anyone and she never thought about it while Edward was around. Jacob and Edward would go to great lengths and trouble to please her so she didn't want anyone but me knowing the reality of the pain she was going through. I was sworn to secrecy but I hinted it often to Edward after she had gone to sleep.

I always tried to be honest with Reneesme. I let her know we would do the best we could to help her experience all she could before she was fully grown. She was worried that she only had an estimated three years left.

I started to list all of the things I would try to accomplish for her in my head while I was getting ready for Edward to get home.

Alice was a nightmare. That is to say -if I could still dream and have nightmares. She created some really strong tar, waxy like substance that was strong enough to rip out vampire hair follicles. The Brazilian bikini wax she forced me to have while Rosalie held me down was the worst pain I had experienced since my actual changing. As if that wasn't bad enough, she made me go to the strangest stores with her where, if I were still human, I would have been colored beet red. In the end of all the madness, I was eager. I got the some exciting stuff which only made it that much harder to wait for Edward to get home.

I checked my watch with the time Alice told me he would arrive and I had a few minutes. He was probably kissing Reneesme goodnight at the house right now.

I put on some bright red lipstick to match my new baby doll and heels, flipped on the music and leaned on the desk at the end of the room in the view of the door.

I heard him coming a mile off. He paused at the door when he saw me. He always expected _something_ when he came home from this long of a trip with Jasper and Emmett. But today was something different, new. His eyes were searching mine for answers and he smiled one sided at my outfit. In the last four years I've had plenty of time practicing my talent. I could have silent conversations with him nearly all the time by removing the shield in my head to tell him something with out saying it out loud. At this time however, I gave nothing away. He figured out that he was going to have to work for my thoughts and started strolling in towards the living room. His eyes were burning with intensity and desire as he looked me up and down slowly.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Right then it was very easy to read _his_ mind. I smiled because I couldn't _not_ smile when I saw him standing there at a loss for words.

I wanted him fast, hard and now.

I saw him coming toward me with his skin all flushed from the hunt and his hair more disheveled than usual, I felt my tongue slither out to lick my lips in anticipation.

He crossed the room quickly and I shouldn't have been surprised but he pulled me into a tight… embrace?

Internal eye roll and groan.

Did he always have to be so …controlled? Going back to when I was human, Edward's _love_ affection always came before his lust. I don't want to sound ungrateful or sad. I am ecstatic that he missed me too, but damn. Let go and ravish me already. It sounds dramatic, I know but for hell's sake! You could have shown me you loved me by fucking me senseless by now.

He let me go a little and brushed the hair from my face, completely oblivious to my internal dispute with him. He gave me that crooked grin and it was all over for me again.

I greedily found his lips and kissed him hello. I forced his lips apart with my tongue and for a moment I felt a familiar feeling of frustration as I once again got lost in the aroma of his venom. Four years and changing into a vampire later and I am still continuously dazzled. I quickly collected my thoughts and got down to business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 seconds later, my sweet time-taking husband was finally getting to the good stuff. His hands were all over me when he stopped mid-exploration.

"Hey, you're different under there," his smile grew and fell as fast as it had formed. "Oh Bells," He winced and gave a short laugh. "I can't believe you let Rose and Al go through with it. Did it hurt?"

Like a mother fucker. And you're getting totally off track…

I flushed a little embarrassed and tapped my toe impatiently.

He chuckled while quickly stripping me naked in one motion.

"I'll kiss it better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Is it okay? I am a student writer who needs advice, yo. Please let me know your thoughts and bless your heart for reading.**


End file.
